The Hobbit: All in the Family
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: It is time for the wedding of Tilda of Dale; a political marriage to strengthen Dale; but will it be worth the cost. Tilda is afraid; worried her husband will prove ungallant; yet she still has hopes; hopes her husband will be kind. However things are complicated when she finds herself beginning to fall for another, especially when her hopes and dreams are shattered.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hobbit: All in the Family**

Chapter 1 of a new Hobbit story; this time, the focus is on Tilda; for a change, hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The newly revived Kingdom of Dale was once more beginning to flourish; as was its neighbour, the Dwarven Kingdom of Erebor. Both Kingdom's and their inhabitants had recovered well in the years following the death of Smaug the Dragon. Today was a special day in the Kingdom of Dale however; as their ruler, King Bard, was preparing, along with the citizens, for the wedding of his youngest daughter and child; Tilda. Tilda was currently in her bedroom, clad in just her sleeping shift and standing before her looking glass. She noticed she looked rather pale; she bit her lip as her thoughts began to wander to her upcoming wedding.

' _This is it; today's the day…'_ She thought to herself. _'I'm getting married, to a man I've never even seen. Although, what I have heard about him, doesn't seem so bad.'_

She fidgeted slightly; despite that thought, she still didn't feel quite reassured. There were so many fearful thoughts rushing through her head.

Try as she might, she couldn't control them. _'What if my husband proves…ungallant; what if he isn't…What if he hurts me?'_

She tried to dismiss the thoughts, telling herself she was being silly, that she shouldn't make assumptions before meeting the man. But it did no good; the thoughts remained and she fought not to tremble.

She was mercifully distracted by a knock at the door; which then opened. It was then her older sister, the oldest of Bard's three children, entered.

"Tilda?" She greeted carefully.

Tilda smiled. "Good morning Sigrid."

Sigrid nodded; also smiling. "Good morning."

Tilda shifted awkwardly. "Well, this is it."

"I know." Sigrid replied softly; her eyes telling Tilda she was aware all was not well.

Tilda bit her lip again; wondering just how much to say. Sigrid had a remarkable talent after all, of being able to read her, better than anyone else.

In the end, all that came out was. "I'm so nervous."

Sigrid immediately embraced her sister. "I can be nerve-racking, but trust me, it will be alright."

"You sure?" Tilda asked; suddenly feeling like a child again.

Sigrid nodded. "Yes, now please, tell me, what is troubling you, perhaps I can help."

Tilda hesitated briefly before finally explaining her worries and fears to Sigrid. When she finished Sigrid nodded slowly; gently embracing her younger sister again.

"Oh Tilda; it's quite alright to be nervous; these fears are normal, especially in a political marriage such as this." She explained. "But you have to remember, you are a Princess of Dale; daughter of the Dragon-Slayer. You lived, with us, in Smaug's shadow for most of your life; you lived when he attacked. What is a man compared to a dragon?"

Tilda laughed lightly at that; agreeing with Sigrid and began to relax. Before long the servants arrived and Sigrid helped them as they began to change Tilda into her wedding dress.

* * *

Meanwhile; within the great hall, the final preparations for the wedding were underway. Standing watching as this took place, was King Bard himself.

' _All these years and I've yet to get used to that title.'_ He thought to himself.

While the responsibilities as King had fallen to him; he was used to shouldering heavy burdens. He had done so all his life, especially when living in poverty in Lake-Town, raising his three children by himself.

He sighed gently. _'Yet now Tilda is getting married; a political marriage, to create an alliance to help protect our lands true, but still…They grow up so quickly.'_

He smiled at that; while today was Tilda's wedding day, Sigrid was also betrothed; rather unusually to a Dwarven Prince, Fili of Erebor, one of King Thorin's nephews. His son Bain, the middle child of the three, was also married, rather happily too.

Bain stood with his father; also smiling as he looked around, observing as the Great Hall was decorated for the wedding.

"I still can't believe Tilda will be married soon." He said happily. "It feels like only yesterday we were living in Lake-Town, just trying to get through each day…until the Dwarves and the Hobbit Bilbo came into our lives."

Bard nodded; that was certainly when everything changed. "I know what you mean Bain; it won't be much longer until Sigrid's wedding too."

Bain nodded; smiling widely. Bain's smile grew as a beautiful young woman the same age as him then entered the hall.

The young woman was above medium height, being around a head shorter than Bain, she had long, wavy light blonde hair, which she wore loose, allowing it to frame her face and fall naturally past her shoulder; clear grey eyes; pale skin and a lanky build. She was graceful and blessed with a generous, but not over-bloomed womanly figured. She wore an exquisite dress which bared the tops of her shoulders.

The woman smiled as she approached Bain; when they were close enough they embraced and Bain kissed her.

"Tiana." He greeted his wife happily.

Tiana smiled warmly. "Hello Bain."

She turned to Bard and bowed before speaking to both of them.

"I've just come from Tilda's room, she looks amazing." She paused before adding. "Sigrid said she was a little nervous, but she's alright now. Sigrid will be down shortly too."

Bain nodded at that. "Excellent, we're nearly ready here too."

Tiana's smile dropped a little as she looked back at Bard.

"I…my father sends his apologies, he cannot attend. I fear his condition has grown worse." She explained.

Bard nodded sadly; Tiana's father was a good, generous, kind man; who unfortunately suffered from severe gout.

"I understand; I hope he recovers soon." Bard replied gently.

Tiana nodded and they resumed waiting.

* * *

It wasn't much later that Tilda's soon to be husband and his retinue arrived; he was met before Dale's royal palace by Bard. The man Tilda was to marry was older than her true, being around twenty-five. He was tall, easily at least a foot taller than the girl he was to marry; with a lanky build, fair skin, shoulder length dark brown hair and brown eyes, he also had a slight beard.

"Sire." He greeted Bard, bowing as he did so.

"Welcome Alrek." Bard replied as the man stood up. "I am pleased to see you've arrived safely."

Alrek nodded and together they entered; Alrek soon noticed a pair of young people, waiting for them.

Bard introduced them to him. "Ah Alrek, this is my son, Bain and his wife Tiana."

"Pleasure." He greeted them with a friendly smile.

Bain nodded. "Likewise, you are most welcome."

Tiana also greeted him politely and soon Alrek; having also been introduced to Sigrid; was away getting ready and preparations were complete. The wedding was ready to begin.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hobbit: All in the Family**

Chapter 2 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: I'm afraid, should that turn out to be the case, Tilda is too gentle natured for that.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Tilda smiled to herself; her wedding had gone off without a hitch and, to her relief; her husband did not seem all that bad. He had smiled warmly at her as she approached him, on her father's arm; he had been unfailingly polite towards her as well. In truth, one of the only things that gave her any pause was that he was somewhat older than she was.

But in the end, she was able to overlook that; Sigrid's betrothed was older than she was after all, even if, due to the differences in aging with races; Fili's age was the equivalent of Sigrid's. The only other issue that gave her pause was; despite his quiet politeness, he seemed rather quiet; somewhat serious.

' _He's hardly said a word to me; he seems…naturally quiet.'_ She thought, slightly uneasy. _'What can I do, to draw him out; to get to know him better? He doesn't look that bad, but I know nothing of his personality, his thoughts. What pleases him?'_

Still she kept her thoughts to herself; excluding her thoughts regarding how to draw more words from her husband. She glanced to her husband who sat next to her at the high table; enjoying the feast that followed their wedding ceremony. He smiled before drinking from his goblet. Tilda returned his smile and ate the food before her. Truthfully she was yet to see any genuine faults, so she was still optimistic.

During a lull; a young man approached them; Tilda happened to look up as he approached and she spotted him. He was roughly a couple of years older than, perhaps the same age as Bain.

He was a tall young man, with a muscular build, green eyes and messy auburn hair. She bit her lip, surprised; he was a rather good looking friendly young man. He was carrying a tray with an assortment of small foods on it. Tilda noted he was part of Alrek's retinue, a servant or steward of some sort, if she remembered correctly; he was of middling birth, a minor noble

"My lord, my lady." He greeted them with a friendly smile; bowing. "If I may."

He presented the tray to them and Alrek grinned.

He reached out, taking one of the foodstuff on it. "Ah excellent."

Tilda did the same, smiling politely at the young man. "My thanks…?"

She trailed off; realizing she didn't know his name. He too realized this and bowed again.

"Torrad, my lady."

"Torrad." She repeated softly. "Good; my thanks, Torrad."

He bowed again politely, smiling and left them; casting a small gaze back at Tilda again. Alrek turned to her and shrugged. "You'll learn all their names in time, don't worry too much about remembering them just now."

Tilda nodded; noting that he had just spoken more than usual to her. "Of course."

They resumed their meal; Alrek took another gulp from his goblet as Tilda ate, sipping her goblet carefully and listening to the various conversations happening around them. She smiled at Sigrid; who she noticed to her amusement, seemed a little impatient.

She spotted Bain and Tiana talking quietly as they ate; seated on Bard's right; her father seemed more relaxed than usual too; enjoying the celebratory atmosphere of the wedding feast.

Later the musicians present began playing and it was time for the dancing. Alrek and Tilda were of course the first ones up and led the dance; before long Bain and Tiana joined them, then many other couples too.

Tilda bit her lip as Alrek staggered and stumbled through the dancing, clearly having drunk too much. Tilda did her best to support him; biting back a sigh.

' _I hope this isn't a regular occurrence.'_ She thought worriedly. _'How much did he drink, many of the other men have only drunk but one cup.'_

They continued to dance; Tilda feeling awkward due to the current circumstances. Finally, as the song ended, Tilda led Alrek to his seat and he sat down.

"An enjoyable experience, my dear." He said; his words slurred.

Tilda nodded; smiling. Her smile growing as her father approached and, as a new song started up, they went to dance, Alrek watched them go, still smiling, his eyes slightly unfocused.

"I'm very proud of you Tilda." Bard said softly as they danced together.

She let out a soft breath and smiled up at him. "Thanks Da; I…This has been an amazing time."

Bard nodded; a strangely distant look in his eyes. "Yes…Oh Tilda; I can't believe it, here you are, a grown woman, married."

Tilda blushed at that but still smiled; she was enjoying herself and; in spite of everything, she was beginning to like her husband. At the very least, he wasn't being unpleasant.

"How are things, between you and Alrek? I know…" Bard explained; trailing off as he thought about how to phrase what he wanted to say.

Tilda however was able to guess and explained. "It's all fine Da; Alrek's a little quiet, but he seems to be a good man."

Bard nodded. "That is good. I hope this works out, for all of us."

Tilda nodded too and they continued to dance.

Some time and many dances later, most with her husband, Tilda found herself sharing a dance with her brother. Bain had filled out since when they lived in Lake-Town; having a more toned build now and having managed to become rather proficient with a sword.

"You look so happy Tilda." He said with a laugh. "I still remember my wedding; everything was like this too; so happy; enjoyable."

Tilda laughed. "You're right, I remember that well. Were you nervous at all?"

Bain nodded. "Yes, I was; so was Tiana actually; but…it worked out for the best; we just, when our eyes met, during the ceremony, that's when we knew, that we were meant to be together."

Tilda pondered that; curiously wondering if she had actually felt that. Later; after a few more dances, Tilda sat next to Alrek; both of them relaxing, taking a break, while others danced.

"This has been so enjoyable Alrek." She said happily. "Are you having fun?"

Alrek nodded; smiling. "Yes; it's been rather…remarkable."

Just then however, the doors opened; catching everyone's attention. Walking into the hall were three late guests; two dwarves and an Elf; almost immediately seeing them, Tilda smiled, as did many others, especially Sigrid. Her betrothed Fili had arrived, along with his brother Kili and Kili's wife, the Elf Tauriel.

Alrek froze; eyes wide. "What's this?"

Bard stood; smiling widely as he greeted them. "Ah, more guests, our friends from Erebor."

Tilda smiled widely too, as did many, therefore missing the fact that Alrek wasn't smiling.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hobbit: All in the Family**

Chapter 3 of my Hobbit story, here we go.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Yeah well, we can only wait and see.  
**

Can't believe I forgot this in my previous chapters, the characters ages:

Sigrid: 20  
Bain, Tiana and Torrad: 18  
Tilda: 16  
Alrek: 25

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Unaware of her husband now glaring at the two Dwarves and Elf that had arrived; Tilda went to greet them, along with her father.

"Fili, Kili, Tauriel." She greeted them with a wide grin. "Welcome, I'm glad you could make it."

They all returned her and Bard's greetings; smiling.

Tauriel then replied. "Thank you Tilda; congratulations; a wedding is always a special important day, no matter the culture of those involved."

Kili laughed; his arm going around Tauriel's waist. Very soon the new arrivals had joined the celebrations; Fili did not take long to join Sigrid; much to her joy. Alrek continued to glare, taking another heavy swig from his goblet. A short time later, Tilda was sitting with Alrek again and noticed he seemed rather moody suddenly.

"Alrek?" She asked worriedly. "Are you alright?"

He turned to her; his features softening again. "I'll be fine."

She bit her lip, concerned. "You're sure?"

He nodded and she felt compelled to let the matter drop.

"So, what exactly are they doing here?" He asked. "The two Dwarves and that Elf woman; I certainly wasn't expecting any other guests?"

Tilda smiled widely. "They're friends of ours; from Erebor. I wasn't sure if any of them would make it; but I still hoped."

Alrek nodded slowly; pursing his lips.

Before long the dancing was back in full swing; Alrek was still rather drunk, so his dancing wasn't very easy. Still Tilda persevered and managed to prevent things becoming embarrassing. Later however; Tilda found herself dancing with Torrad; who was rather more graceful than his lord.

"My Lady." He said; his tone respectful, even formal. "You seemed quite excited by our new guests. I heard you say they were friends, how exactly do you know them?"

Tilda laughed and replied. "It's a funny story actually, at least, parts of it are…I actually first met them, along with the rest of my family; when they came out of our toilet."

Torrad looked at her; a raised eyebrow; until she began to explain in detail. Even he laughed when he heard the tale; he also seemed impressed, hearing about Smaug and the following incidents, everything her family had gone through.

He still seemed in awe as he finally spoke. "I…I am impressed, My Lady. You and your family have had a hard life; but you have persevered and it has paid off."

Tilda nodded. "Thank you; ah, the song has finished, I best go and re-join my husband."

Torrad nodded and politely kissed her hand before she made her way back to where Alrek sat, his face blank of emotion.

* * *

A little later; after a few more dances and some more food and drink; Alrek and Tilda, along with his retinue, said their goodbyes and, with Tilda's belongings all packed, they began riding to Alrek's homeland.

"I must admit…I feel sorry for your sister." Alrek said, breaking the silence as the rode in the carriage together.

Tilda started at that. "What, why?"

Alrek turned to her; eyes still unfocused from drink. "Your brother is married, you've just been married, yet she has not. I'm surprised at that too; I would've thought she would have been the first married."

"Oh, it's not like that at all." Tilda replied with a short laugh. "Sigrid is already betrothed; to Fili."

"Fili, the Dwarf, the blonde one?" He remarked incredulously.

Tilda nodded. "Yes; Prince Fili of Erebor, the others were his brother Kili and Kili's wife, Tauriel."

Alrek looked shocked. "What, the Elf, a dwarf marrying an elf? I thought they were rival races?"

"Times change, so do people, so yes, they're married and Sigrid will soon be married to Fili." Tilda replied cheerfully.

Alrek lowered his gaze, a sudden dark mood coming over him; he did not reply. He remained quiet the whole rest of the ride home.

* * *

Much later, Tilda found herself, clad in her nightgown, in the room she now shared with her husband, in his lands. She was waiting for him to arrive, feeling her nervousness returning. Finally the door opened and her husband entered, closing it behind him.

"Alrek." She greeted him warmly.

He smiled at her; yet it did not reach his eyes. "Interesting wedding."

Something felt wrong, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "It was."

He began approaching her; she suddenly felt nervous again, as he was stalking her like a hunter stalking its prey.

"Dwarves and Elves; the last guests I expected." He remarked darkly. "Now I find I'm going to end up related to them."

Tilda stepped back slightly, eyes wide. "What?"

He growled. "What a family to be related to; your sister getting married to a dwarf. It's unheard of, those…things shouldn't marry outside their own race."

Tilda froze; hearing this, shocked as her husband revealed just how badly he viewed other races, his clear views of the superiority of the Race of Men.

"Still, not that it matters, at least something worthwhile came out of this." He said as he stopped in front of her.

She found that she was trembling; shocked as she began to realize her initial thoughts about Alrek were rapidly proved to be false.

He had disguised it well and now she was trapped.

"What; what do you mean?" She asked, wondering just what, with the views he had, could he see as being worthwhile.

He sneered at her. "You are my wife, it's time you did your duty!"

He then suddenly ripped the front of her nightdress; making her cry out in shocked. It took several seconds for her to recover and quickly try to use her arms to cover her now exposed breasts.

"None of that." He warned her through gritted teeth. "We're married now, you don't hide yourself from me."

He laughed and she pleaded. "M-my lord, please, this isn't…"

She was cut off, crying out again as he ripped her nightgown again, leaving it ragged.

"You're not the Princess of Dale any longer. Now enough of this." He warned her; tearing off the last of her clothing, leaving her naked. "I am your husband and you will show yourself to me."

He immediately pulled her arms away; hungrily staring at her small firm breasts and began groping them heavily, cruelling pinching her small pink nipples, painfully so. She cried, tears falling but he just laughed and finally, after more heavy groping he pushed her backwards. She fell back onto the bed, Alrek climbing on top of her, undressing as he did so.

"Please no!" She pleaded through the tears as she struggled.

"Silence." He said, enjoying her writhing naked form; still groping her breasts.

Using his bulk to pin her down, he pushed her legs apart and she wailed as he soon forced himself inside her and began to brutally claim her maidenhead.

* * *

End of chapter and uh-oh, looks like Alrek now shows his true colours. Read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Hobbit: All in the Family**

Chapter 4 of my Hobbit story, the morning after the dreadful wedding night.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah well, if only there was such a thing.  
Boris Yeltsin: Yeah.  
Sofasoap: Yeah well, sadly, things aren't going to get better for poor Tilda any time soon. Yeah, something I noticed there wasn't many of, so I decided to do one.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The sunlight streamed through a gap in the drapes covering the window; partially illuminating the room. Naked, bruised, with blood and her husband's seed between her legs, Tilda lay, curled into a ball, weeping. She had just learned, on her wedding night, that her husband was a cruel man, with racial bigotry, yet the political circumstances of her marriage left her powerless; especially since he had hid it well.

Right up until it was time for their bedding; with that her fate was horrifically sealed as he violently claimed her. The pain was unreal; some of it still lingered, she wasn't sure if she had even slept last night. Alrek awoke; lying on his back, he listened, his expression not changing.

"Well." He said at last; making Tilda tense. "You wept, all night; that will have to stop."

She inhaled shakily but said nothing.

Alrek then continued. "Well, it shouldn't be long now, until we have a child, I'll make sure of it."

The thought of having a child from this man; the thought of going through all that again, just made her even more dismayed. Alrek finally got up and got dressed before turning to face her. She froze; horror gripping her as he suddenly grabbed her backside and groped it. But all he did was speak.

"Do you hunt?"

She shook her head; normally she would have jumped at the chance to partake in such an activity. But with him, she'd rather avoid it as much as possible.

He merely grunted. "Good; that means we only have to see each other at meal times and when your duties call."

With that he turned and left the room.

* * *

Alrek smirked; things had worked out perfectly for him. He had secured a beautiful girl as his wife; Princess of Dale too. He would have preferred the older sister, but the one he had was good too. He had claimed her now too, before long he would soon have all the enjoyment of the benefits her family connections would bring.

' _Still I have to be careful; there are threats, such as him.'_ He thought to himself.

The 'him' Alrek thought of was Torrad, who was walking the opposite direction, along the corridor.

"Torrad." He said sharply.

The steward stopped and turned to face his lord, bowing, his face neutral.

"My lord?" He said; even his tone was neutral.

Alrek glared. "My wife; I saw the look you gave her, at the wedding, the way you all acted."

Torrad was surprised by this. "Is there a problem, my Lord?"

"Yes; she is mine; understand, so you will stay away from her. She is mine and nobody else may have her." He warned; stepping forwards, getting in Torrad's face. "Do I make myself clear?"

Torrad gasped. "My lord, I would never…"

"Perhaps." Alrek snarled. "Consider it a friendly warning."

With that he left; heading out to go hunting. Torrad continued onwards; stopping once Alrek was out of sight and sighing heavily.

* * *

Back in the bedroom Tilda stood before the looking glass; she had managed to drag herself out of bed after her husband had left. She had bathed, not bothering to send for any servants, not wanting them to see her like this. She was still naked, she bit her lip, looking at all the bruises, on her shoulders, her belly, breasts, her back, legs and arms.

' _Why; why, it's not; it shouldn't be like this. It wasn't meant to be like this.'_ She thought sadly. _'It…It hurts so bad…but what can I do? He's my husband; no matter what I want to do, I have to remember. I need to be a good wife.'_

She quickly wiped away her tears. _'That's is what I must remember; I must be a good wife; he was drunk; that's all it was. He won't be so bad if I be good; do what is expected of me. I cannot let anything seem wrong, I must remember that.'_

So she quickly composed herself and quickly got dressed; making sure her dress covered her bruises from view.

Steeling herself she made sure everything was ready; she let out a careful breath.

' _It will get better; it must…I cannot just let one bad incident break things.'_ She told herself. _'Just remember; I am the daughter for Bard the Dragon-Slayer; what is one man, compared to a dragon. I can do this.'_

With that she turned away from the looking glass and left the room.

* * *

Torrad sat down once he reached the great hall, sitting at one of the tables. He bowed his head as he thought about what had happened this morning; as well as what he had overheard last night.

' _My poor lady, to suffer such a fate…why would my Lord do such a thing?'_ He thought sadly. _'Especially to such a kind young woman as Lady Tilda; he shouldn't have; he didn't have to be so aggressive, why?'_

He shook his head; he knew his lord held strong views regarding Elves and Dwarves; their presence at the wedding likely enflamed his usual anger regarding them. But still, Torrad never thought his lord would truly go so far as to force himself upon his wife; to be so brutal and aggressive with her.

He shook his head. _'It isn't fair on her; if only, if only I could do something to help her. But then he'd…urgh, this is a complete mess.'_

He looked up at that moment and felt his mouth go dry. Tilda had just entered the great hall, yet to his surprise; she looked composed, calm, as if nothing was wrong. But Torrad had a gift for reading people and could see that, underneath that, was a woman, suffering greatly yet for some reason, wanting to hide it. He swore then, he'd do whatever he had to do, in order to help her.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, next chapter, we go back to Dale as things aren't completely peaceful there either.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Hobbit: All in the Family**

Chapter 5 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, wait and see.  
Sofasoap: Well, wait and see what happens; also no, it's not them, or it would have been problems in Erebor, not Dale.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

In Dale; Bard sat on his throne, reading over a few documents referring to various matters that required his attention. All the same, his attention wandered; mainly to his children.

' _Everything is so different now; Bain is the only one still here, Tilda and Sigrid are now with their husbands.'_ He thought to himself. _'I know it had to be done but…It's hard; hard for all of us, being separated like this.'_

He let out a gentle sigh as he considered this. He was worried about Tilda. Sigrid had so far sent two letters back home, the first when she first arrived in Erebor, the other just yesterday. They were brought by Balin, who acted as Thorin's emissary to Dale. However; there was absolutely no contact from Tilda; which worried him.

He shook his head. _'I should probably send someone to see her, if she is alright. But to do so…'_

No matter how he thought it out, it was impossible for him to not seem like he was interfering or spying. That was what he wanted to avoid, he didn't want Tilda to think he was trying to control her life. It was a complicated state of affairs; not helped by the fact that all his duties as King meant he had little time to think or even consider these matters.

He heard the footsteps approaching and straightened up, noticing Percy approaching him. He managed a slight smile at the sight of his Chief Minister. Following the destruction of Lake-Town, Percy had become something of a second in command to Bard; therefore when Bard became King of Dale, Percy's progression to Chief Minister seemed only natural. He noted the expression on Percy's face however and braced himself; already knowing it was likely bad news.

"Your Majesty." Percy greeted him. "I must speak with you.

Bard nodded slowly; the fact Percy spoke to him formally, by title, told him right away that this was a serious matter.

"Yes; what is it?" He asked; worried.

Percy bowed his head and then admitted. "It's about your son and daughter in law."

Bard tensed at that. "Oh, what is it?"

"Yes your highness." He replied. "I fear we may…have to face some unpleasant truths…"

Bard sighed and answered. "What do you mean, Percy, speak plainly please?"

Percy shook his head and replied. "Prince Bain and his wife, Princess Tiana have been married for over two years now; yet…they are childless."

Bard felt himself slump in his throne; this was another fear plaguing his mind. "Yes; I've heard…"

Percy continued.

"The people have been talking about, noble and commoner alike… they are worried." He paused before finally saying the part he found most difficult. "They fear that, Princess Tiana, may be…barren."

Silence followed after that; as the words sunk in. Bard did not like to even comprehend such a thought, but knew it was a possibility.

"If that is the case…" Percy then said. "We, may have to consider; setting her aside and finding Prince Bain a new wife. One that can bear him children."

That was the part Bard found most troubling; given how deeply Bain and Tiana loved each other.

* * *

Later on, Bard was still on his throne, he had dealt with the documents and the cases they presented. He was waiting; as he had arranged to meet up with his son in the throne room, in private. Finally, Bain entered the throne room, his expression and general appearance told Bard he had just come from the training yard. He approached the throne, looking confused.

"Da?" He queried as soon as he was in earshot, wondering why his father had called him here.

Bard sighed and, finally, explained. "Bain, we need to talk."

"What about?" Bain asked; suddenly apprehensive as he saw his father's expression.

Bard shook his head. "It's about Tiana; well…This is difficult to say but; it has been just over two years Bain. Yet she has yet to provide you with a son, an heir."

Bain blushed at that and gasped. "Da…"

"I'm sorry Bain; but if what I've heard is true; then we must consider this factor; it may be that Tiana…" Bard began but Bain spoke quickly.

"Da, no, please…"

Bard continued however; sadly. "We must consider the possibility that she may be barren. If so, then…"

"No Da." Bain said perhaps more sharply than he intended. "I'm sorry, but…regardless of what the truth is; I can't…I love Tiana; I refuse to marry another."

Bard nodded; trying hard to calm things down. "I understand; but we must think of the good of Dale. Even when it goes against our wishes."

Bain growled and left the throne room, furious. Bard watched him go sadly.

* * *

Still fuming, Bain made his way back to his and Tiana's chambers. He could hardly believe it; his fury stemmed from the fact that, despite his wishes to the contrary, he knew his father was right.

' _But still, I cannot accept this; why, why have things turned out like this?'_ He thought angrily as he finally returned to their chambers. _'It doesn't make sense; Tiana and I have tried; but she has not yet conceived, but she cannot be barren, I refuse to believe it.'_

Yet despite his wishes, he could not think of any other explanation. Stripping to the waist he began to wash the sweat and dirt from his body and then began to dry himself. Just then he heard the door open.

"Bain…"

He turned; biting his lip as Tiana entered; he saw her tear streaked face and realized, she knew.

He approached her. "Tiana; I…You've heard."

She nodded; fresh tears falling. "Bain; I…I do not understand it myself; what if I, I am…?"

"No, don't say that, you're not barren." He told her firmly. "I promise, Tiana, nothing is going to happen; I won't let it. There will be some solution, I promise."

He took her in his arms, holding her; praying that everything would indeed work out, for both of them.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Hobbit: All in the Family**

Chapter 6 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, well, we can only wait and see.  
Boris Yeltsin: Well, we can only wait and see, as said above.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, here it is.  
Sofasoap: Yeah it's sad; well, that wouldn't work really since he'd have to therefore get remarried too.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Tilda was apprehensive, fearful, it was the end of another day, she was in the chambers she shared with her husband, awaiting his arrival. Sure enough; she heard the door open and her husband's voice.

"Wife." He said; sharply; not bothering to use her name, as usual.

She tried not to flinch as she replied. "Y-yes my lord?"

She saw his look and knew what he wanted, even as he said it. "You must do your duty."

Immediately afraid, fear filling every fibre of her being.

"I…Yes my lord." She said as she began undoing the laces on her dress.

She could feel his eyes on her, looking hungrily as she undressed, trembling as she did so. He smiled lecherously as she removed the last of her clothing, standing before him completely naked. She winced as he immediately grabbed her breasts, groping her again, cruelling pinching her nipples once more.

He then growled in her ear. "You shave down there; it looks disgusting, unsightly with that hair."

He was referring to the juncture between her legs; she nodded, whimpering as he continued.

Alrek then whispered in her ear. "Be a good wife, and I won't hurt you."

"Yes my lord." She replied; trying not to react to his hard groping, holding back tears.

He then pushed her onto the bed and she prepared herself, knowing what was to come and her tears finally fell.

She cried, trying hard not to scream as he forced himself inside her. The pain, if anything, was worse than before. She fought back the rush of bile as he then kissed her, while continuing to thrust in and out of her with much force and violence. Then he moved down to maul her breasts, cruelly biting them as she wept. He finally lifted her head, stopping his torture of her.

"This time, for certain, you will bear me a child." He remarked as he continued to thrust into her.

Through the tears and pain; she choked out. "Yes, my Lord!"

She knew better than to say anything else; not wanting to anger him further. But she was scared and disgusted by the thought of bearing this man's child. Not to long after that he grunted and thrust deep inside her, making things even more painful; so much she cried out. He also did so, but in his case, in ecstasy as he filled her womb with his seed. He pulled out and rolled off her, satisfied. She fought to prevent more tears from falling, rolling onto her side, trying to ignore the terrible pain.

' _It hurt, even worse than last time…But he, he said…'_ She thought through the haze of pain. _'He said if I was a good wife, if I behaved, it wouldn't hurt…He lied.'_

All the same; she knew, that was what she had to do, be a good wife. No matter what; this alliance was needed, but it all depended on her and she didn't want to let her father down. She silently cried herself to sleep; praying things would get better.

* * *

The following morning; Tilda awoke to find her husband had already left to go hunting, much to her relief. She quickly got herself cleaned up, washing away most of the evidence of last night, only the bruises remained. She got dressed, making sure they were covered and finally left the room. When she reached the great hall for breakfast she found it mostly deserted except for servants and one other person.

"My Lady." The young man greeted her, bowing slightly.

She started and bit her lip. "Who are you?"

He smiled gently and replied. "I am Torrad, my Lady; I am Lord Alrek's Steward."

"Oh, now I remember." Tilda replied as she recalled. "You were at our wedding feast, weren't you?"

He nodded. "Yes, my Lady."

She sat down and began eating; he sat in his usual seat, worried.

' _The noise last night; my lord hurt her again.'_ Torrad thought to himself. _'I just; I want to help her, but how can I defy him?'_

He shook his head sadly; quickly composing himself as Tilda turned to him, looking as if she was about to talk.

Indeed, she did. "Tell me, Torrad, how did you come to be in my husband's service?"

She was confused, why a man such as Torrad, who seemed kind and gentle, would serve an evil brute like her husband.

"It's just…" Torrad replied; before pausing and then sighed. "Part of the family, my family have served my Lord's family for generations. I've known him when we were both younger too."

He shuddered at those memories.

Tilda noticed this and was curious.

"Torrad; what is it?"

He sighed and shook his head. "The past, I just…"

She bit her lip before asking. "What happened?"

She thought that maybe, if she knew this, it might help her.

"I'm not sure if…" Torrad began, before trailing off and sighing, before finally giving in. "I know my Lord seems hard, cruel…His father was even worse. He and his mother were beaten for the slightest fault. Eventually my Lord's father beat his wife to death and, in a rage, my Lord killed his father."

Tilda gasped at that; horrified, yet silently grateful she had never met this man. Torrad then shook his head.

"I'm sorry, my Lady. I shouldn't have."

She gently replied. "It's alright; I understand…I'm sorry, I'm the one who asked."

Torrad merely nodded. _'You have no idea My Lady; this is much deeper than you think. He also hates Elves and Dwarves, something he picked up from his father too. He simply became his father after killing him.'_

He bowed his head; pondering not the past, but the present and Tilda's suffering.

"My Lady." He said at last. "You seem troubled."

Tilda immediately froze. "Wh-what, no, I'm, I'm fine."

Torrad sighed. "My Lady, please; something is wrong, you do not need to lie to me."

"I'm not lying." She said quickly. "I'm done; I should go, excuse me."

With that she stood and quickly left. Torrad watched her go, longingly.

* * *

End of chapter, here we go again, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Hobbit: All in the Family**

Chapter 7 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yeah; that's right.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Don't blame you, well, something will happen, wait and see.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks and yeah, he does.  
Sofasoap: Very astute of you to notice :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR. Tolkien.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Back in Dale, things were still tense; much of the talk was about Princess Tiana's apparent infertility. It was said that the possibility of her being set aside was more likely now. It was apparent many local lords with unmarried daughters were looking towards Dale. One person, enraged by this and tired of deflecting questions about this was Bain.

He shook his head as he entered his chambers, pausing when he saw Tiana sitting at the vanity, slowly brushing her hair, her face hidden from view.

"Tiana…" He said softly as he approached her.

She started and turned to face him quickly. "Bain?"

He paused, biting his lip; he could see her face now. Her expression was downcast and he could see the redness around her eyes, she had been crying, quite recently too.

He sighed. "I was going to ask if you were alright…but I can see you're not."

"No." She said softly; looking away.

He gently guided her over to the bed and they sat down.

"You've heard then, everything everybody has been saying?" He asked; worriedly.

Tiana let out a shaky breath. "Yes; they…I've heard it all; they think I should be set aside for some other young lady. Some fertile young lady."

Bain shook his head and pulled her close, gently guided her face to look at him, before kissing her.

He finally parted and explained softly.

"Don't fear Tiana, I will never accept one of those other girls; I intend to stay with you, regardless of what happens." He told her.

Tiana pulled back, shaking her head. "Bain, no, you can't, you…you have a duty to your father, to your kingdom and…"

Bain quickly cut across her. "Don't say that; I can't just let you go."

"But if we can't have children…" Tiana began quietly.

Bain however gently held her close. "You're not barren, I'm sure of it."

He was desperate to reassure her, but he couldn't be certain that she was, she said nothing else. Finally he straightened up and kissed her forehead.

"Please, Tiana, don't hide away; if you do, you're merely giving them more to talk about." He told her softly. "We're to receive a visit from Erebor, please, come and join my father and I when we meet our guests."

She wiped her tears away and let out a slow careful breath. "I…I will Bain, just, let me get ready."

He nodded and let her go to do so, while he left the room to give her privacy. He knew it would likely cause problems but he stood by his decision; he loved Tiana and refused to let her go, no matter what.

* * *

Later; Bain and Tiana stood in the throne room, along with Bard. Bard did not miss how his son and daughter in law were clearly presenting a united front in response to the rumours that were being whispered. He just hoped a solution could be found, before choice was taken away from them. Not long afterwards, the doors of the throne room opened and their guests walked in.

He smiled as Sigrid approached, her arm linked with her husbands. Fili was smiling widely as he and Sigrid approached, with Kili and Tauriel just behind them. The reason for their joy was immediately obvious as they approached. Sigrid's hand, the one not linked with her husband's, was resting on her belly, which had grown to accommodate the child growing within.

"Father, Bain, Tiana." She greeted them breathlessly as she reached them.

They all smiled as they embraced Sigrid one after the other.

"It is good to see you again Sigrid." Bain said with a grin.

Bard nodded. "Indeed; we are very happy that you have visited. I see you have some welcome news too."

Sigrid laughed at her father's remarks and nodded. Fili was also joyful as he slid his arm around Sigrid's waist, gently touching her belly himself. After more greetings were exchanged Kili spoke up.

"So, how has everything been, are you all well?" He asked.

Bain nodded. "Yes, we are; thank you."

Despite his attempts to sound reassuring, Sigrid noticed right away something was wrong. She could see it in the brief flickers in her family's expressions.

Later; after Bain had left with Fili and Kili to the training yard, Sigrid decided to figure out what was going on. Tiana had excused herself before leaving, which left her and Tauriel with her father.

Deciding to get to the heart of the matter, she simply asked. "Da, what's wrong, you seem troubled?"

Bard sighed before finally explaining. "There are…problems here. We're having issues involving Bain and Tiana. She; it has been two years and she is yet to conceive. It's got to the stage that just about everybody is talking about it; many of them think, think she may be barren."

Both Sigrid and Tauriel stiffened at that; realizing what this would mean.

"Oh; that's…" Sigrid said softly; suddenly feeling guilty about revealing her own pregnancy.

Tauriel looked thoughtful however and spoke calmly. "Hmmm, you know; all women are different; you cannot rush nature after all. Maybe it just isn't her time yet, it's something to hope for."

Bard pondered that carefully. "You think so?"

"It is quite possible; this sort of thing is common amongst Elves and Dwarves, especially when both are of those races." She explained; before smiling. "You cannot rush nature, but, there is something that I can do to help. I'll need to talk with Tiana, in private."

Bard agreed with this, a feeling of hope growing within him.

* * *

Later that night, Bain returned to his and Tiana's chambers; he was surprised. Tiana was sitting at the edge of the bed, drinking from a small glass which contained a strange smelling, clear liquid.

"Tiana?" He queried.

She looked up, startled but then relaxed. "Oh, Bain, sorry."

She drank the rest of the liquid and then explained. "Tauriel spoke to me about, our problems. She gave me this, it's an Elven Draught, she said it would help."

He smiled gently. "Did, she, I…I see."

"I hope you don't mind, but, well, with everything all prepared, I took the liberty of…well…" She said before standing up, smiling.

It was then Bain discovered that Tiana's dress was only staying up as she had been holding it. It immediately dropped, leaving her naked before him. Bain immediately felt his arousal grow.

Realizing immediately what she intended he grinned and quickly got undressed before they embraced, thoroughly exploring each other's bodies with their hands as they kissed. Tiana moaned as Bain's hands rubbed her small brown nipples, caressing her firm medium sized breasts.

She grasped his buttocks, feeling his arousal poking her thigh, before they fell onto the bed, ready to begin.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Hobbit: All in the Family**

Chapter 8 of my Hobbit story, here we go, back with Tilda and her husband I'm afraid.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Well, we can only wait and see.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Sofasoap: I guess that's a good thing, thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR. Tolkien.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Tilda sighed sadly at the prospect of yet another day trapped at her husband's estate. She was never allowed to leave, to even go outside except into the courtyard. She had been married for several months now, several months of torturous pain as she was routinely beaten and raped by her husband.

Suddenly the door opened and Alrek walked in, Tilda braced herself, expecting another beating. She could see right away he was angry, despite all her efforts to remain a good wife, faithful, she couldn't figure out what she had done 'wrong' now.

"My Lord?" She began fearfully.

He suddenly seized her by the arms, just below her shoulders. She let out a squeak of pain as his grip was like iron.

"We have been married for long enough now." He snarled, getting right in her face. "Yet you have not conceived. What have you done?!"

Tilda froze, realizing now what this was about.

She pleaded desperately. "Nothing."

Alrek however roared. "You lie!"

Before striking her across the face. Tears came to her eyes; she couldn't understand it, she hadn't done anything, even she was surprised by her lack of pregnancy. She suspected the maids who served her drinks at meal times, who like the rest of the servants pitied her, were sabotaging her chances, putting something in her drinks to prevent pregnancy.

But she couldn't say that, it would lead to them getting hurt or killed. So, she endured yet another cruel beating at the hands of her husband.

* * *

Torrad, who had heard the cruelty being played out, was equally suspicious. Yet strangely relieved, the thought of Tilda being pregnant by a man like Alrek; that made his stomach turn. Still he pondered on all the times it should have happened but didn't. He also considered everything he had seen throughout the days, particularly at breakfast and dinner, the times where anything relating to Tilda's lack of pregnancy, were likely to occur.

Slowly his suspicions came together and he began making his way through the castle, he finally found who he was looking for; Madeleine, Tilda's maid. He soon found her and approached her; seeing his expression Madeleine sighed.

"He's beating her again?" She asked sadly.

Torrad nodded. "Yes; accusing her of tampering with their chances of conceiving. But she denies it."

Madeleine nodded. "As she should; she has done nothing…I, on the other hand, have been."

Torrad smiled lightly, his suspicions confirmed. "So it was you; I might have guessed. You've been putting something in her drinks for breakfast and dinner, to prevent her getting pregnant."

"Only recently, before that, it was because the lord's seed is weak." Madeleine replied with a scowl. "It must be, or else I and all the other female servants would be pregnant by now."

Torrad sighed, knowing all too well what she said was sadly true. It also confirmed what he had hoped for. All the nobles and courtiers of Alrek supported him fully, but it seemed the servants at least, were on Tilda's side.

* * *

That night; Tilda lay in her bed, crying, waiting for her husband to come and claim her again.

' _I cannot live this way.'_ She thought dejectedly. _'But if I don't remain a good faithful wife, how can I…?'_

She shivered; to spare her clothes she had already removed them before her husband could rip them off. She had also done as he had ordered and shaved between her legs; the resulting feeling there was not pleasant for her.

She turned her gaze to the window and lamented. _'Why, why did this happen to me, why couldn't my marriage have been like Bain and Tiana's, or Sigrid and Fili's?'_

She turned her gaze down to her naked body sadly; noting the still fading bruises, the still visible bite marks on her breasts. The cold air made her nipples pointed and sent goose-bumps over her flesh; fresh tears came as she awaited her fate.

However there was a knock at the door, before it opened. Knowing her husband never knocked Tilda panicked and seized the covers, trying desperately to cover her naked body. Her face went bright red as Torrad entered.

"My Lady?" He queried; noting her frantic behaviour.

"What, Torrad, I…" She stammered; still trying to make sure she was covered.

He didn't seem to realize at first as he said. "It's alright; I just needed to talk to you."

She bit her lip. "This, isn't a good time, I mean…"

She trailed off, embarrassed as Torrad suddenly blushed, realizing what she meant. Especially since, at that moment, Tilda realized her backside was still exposed and then, even worse; at that moment her husband entered.

Alrek glared; his expression thunderous as he took in the scene in front of him.

"Torrad, what is the meaning of this?!" He roared.

Torrad turned; stammering. "My, My Lord, I, I was just…"

Alrek was in no mood for his excuses; he knew where the blame lay anyway. "Get out!"

With that Torrad left; being propelled out the door by Alrek who then slammed it shut. Furious he now turned to the trembling Tilda, lying on the bed.

"You whore, you dare…!" He roared.

She shook her head; pleading. "My Lord, I never…!"

He grabbed her by the hair, pulling her from the bed, resulting in the covers falling away, exposing her body again.

"Lying whore!" He yelled, slapping her. "I'll teach you!"

With that he threw her to the floor, quickly undressed and then pulled her back up to her knees, by the hair again.

He then snarled. "You think to seduce my steward, think I'm not good enough for you!"

She shook her head. "I was waiting for you, Torrad came in…we were just talking!"

"Lies; you like talking, well, talk to this!" Was his sharp reply; before he yanked her hair.

Tilda cried out, only for it to be horribly strangled, as she nearly choked on her husband's cock being forced roughly into her mouth. She cried as let out muffled squeaks and sobs as he violently thrust in and out of her mouth, his balls hitting her chin with every thrust. He constantly hit the back of her throat, making her choke and gag repeatedly.

' _It's too big, I can hardly breathe.'_ She thought, panicking.

Then however she felt his cock twitch in her mouth and suddenly, to her horror, the bitter salty taste filled her mouth and her husband released his seed in it.

Despite her disgust and wish to do otherwise, Tilda was ordered by Alrek to swallow it, and she did so. As soon as she did Alrek pulled her up again and threw her face down onto the bed.

"My Lord, please…" She pleaded before screaming as Alrek suddenly lashed at her buttocks with his belt.

Alrek continued to use his belt to spank his wife, to punish her for her action, her behaviour.

"You will not act like a whore again, only I get to see your body, understand." He growled as he began turning her buttocks bright red.

Tilda wailed in pain as she replied, hoping to end it. "Yes, yes my Lord!"

Alrek nodded; seemingly satisfied as he stopped, putting the belt down. Tilda whimpered but then, without any warning, he grabbed her. She yelped as she found herself, still face down, with her ass in the air, her legs on either side of her husband.

"My Lord-Argha!" She began, crying out again.

Alrek had just forced himself inside her cunt again, only this time, he was taking her, violently, from behind. She cried bitterly as the pain continued as he thrust harder than ever before; the pain in her buttocks also intensified as he gripped them, hard.

' _Please, no more, I…I…Torrad, help me.'_ She thought to herself; suddenly realizing her thoughts had gone to Torrad; she suddenly felt stronger, especially as she realized the truth. _'I…I love him, Torrad is so kind to me, not like my husband.'_

She cried out again as Alrek became rougher.

Alrek glared disgustedly at the girl as he continued to thrust inside her.

"Honestly, your whore sister is already pregnant from her dwarf husband." He growled. "If she can carry some lowly half-breed filth, I fail to see why you can't even bear one child!"

"Enough!" Tilda cried out; shocked that he was referring to Sigrid that way.

She knew after all that he had wanted Sigrid rather than her; but Sigrid had already been betrothed. In a way, she took solace in that; she had saved her sister from this horrible man.

Alrek glared at her defiance. "Silence!"

With that he began even rougher, reducing her to pitiful wails and cries as tears spilled down her face. Finally however it ended as he filled her with his seed and, satisfied, pulled out and rolled over, simply falling asleep. Tilda curled up in a ball again, weeping quietly; wishing for things to just be over, for the pain to stop.

She remained that way, crying herself to sleep from her husband's newest height of depravity and abuse.

* * *

End of chapter, poor Tilda, well, good news is, this is the last time we'll see this, as for why and how, just wait and see. Anyway, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Hobbit: All in the Family**

Chapter 9 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Ah, but it will cause problems, her marriage to Alrek is important after all; there is a reason for their alliance.  
Sofasoap: I'd think carefully about what you do, my friend, simply killing him would have consequences, especially for Dale.  
Boris Yeltsin: Yeah; it's really bad.  
Wolfgirl2013: Yeah, it's sad; well, here you go.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR. Tolkien.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Tilda kept her gaze fixed on the scenery outside the window of their carriage. Finally, after so long, she would see her true home again. Alrek sat in the carriage, waiting impatiently; they were on their way to Dale to visit. Alrek had agreed to come in response to the letter Bard sent.

However he wasn't truly happy about it; he was watching Tilda carefully, she knew that if she breathed even one word of what happened, then she would suffer for it. Another reason for Alrek's displeasure at the visit was simply the other guests; Sigrid and Fili. Once again his hatred of Dwarves and Elves made itself apparent.

"You better behave yourself here." He told her warningly. "I don't want you embarrassing me, understand."

Tilda bowed her head and replied. "Yes my Lord."

He nodded; clearly enjoying the power he held over her. It was not long before they were stopped outside of Dale and they emerged from the carriage. Tilda smiled wistfully as she beheld the great city, her true home.

Alrek was by her side in mere moments however and she couldn't say or do anything, not even as her father approached them, smiling broadly.

' _It's not fair, my father is right there and I can't do anything.'_ She thought sadly. _'Not only because Alrek would hurt me, probably kill me if I did, but Da needs this alliance with him, to secure the eastern border.'_

Still she kept herself composed as they walked to meet Bard.

Bard smiled as he embraced his youngest daughter.

"Welcome." He greeted them. "It is good to see you again Tilda."

Tilda smiled as she returned the embrace. "I've missed you Da."

However her thoughts weren't as happy. _'Oh, if you only knew the half of what's happened.'_

Alrek bowed politely. "Sire; we are glad for you to receive us."

Bard greeted Alrek too and together the three of them entered Dale's royal castle. When they entered they saw Bain and Tian approaching them; both of them smiling widely. Tiana had a hand resting on her belly, which was swollen to the size that indicated her sixth month of pregnancy.

"Ah, expecting?" Alrek said casually.

Tilda however saw his expression and knew what he was thinking; her insides squirmed. He was still angry that she hadn't conceived and this, more than likely, would not help with that at all.

Tiana smiled warmly at her husband, oblivious to this however. "Yes; I am."

Bain grinned and kissed his wife before they went to meet up with Sigrid and Fili. The two of them were waiting in the throne room, talking together quietly. Tilda bit her lip as she noticed Sigrid's belly was flat again.

' _Yet she and Fili look happier than ever, it's been long enough.'_ She noted to herself. _'They did it then, Sigrid had the baby.'_

Tilda smiled lightly at that; the thought of having a niece or nephew pleased her, although it also worried her. Another thing Alrek would not take to kindly; especially since Sigrid's child would be half-dwarf.

* * *

Sometime later, all the family were seated together, having dinner. Many of them were talking joyfully; Alrek was pretending to be the same man he had presented himself as at the wedding. Tilda was doing her utmost to hide how worried she was, to hide her fears from view. Bain however could see something appeared to be troubling his younger sister and so got her attention.

"Tilda?"

She looked up from her plate at him. "Hmmm, yes?"

"Are you alright?" He asked; worriedly.

Tilda tensed, feeling Alrek's gaze upon her; she replied. "Of, of course; I'm fine."

Bain still didn't look convinced but didn't take it any further. Sigrid remained suspicious however and already was thinking. Finally, after they finished eating, she stood up and cleared her throat.

She turned to her sister. "Tilda, please, come with me, there's someone I want you to meet."

Tilda was confused by this but stood up; following her sister out of the room. She was all too aware of Alrek's eyes on her as she left; knowing his gaze was unfriendly. She was relieved when she was finally out of his sight.

Even though it was only fleeting and she knew she'd have to return; the sudden moment of freedom appealed to Tilda.

' _If only, if only I could say something; but…'_ She thought sadly.

Her battered down courage however, made it impossible for her to even think how to begin revealing the truth.

Sigrid let her through the castle to one of the rooms; which Tilda recognized as Sigrid's old room here in Dale. Inside was a Dwarven woman; she had her back turned to the door; but turned to them as they entered. Tilda noticed she was holding a blanket wrapped bundle in her arms. Her heart sped up as she realized what was happening.

"Thank you." Sigrid said gently. "If I may."

The dwarf woman, who Tilda realized now must be a wet nurse, bowed and passed the baby to Sigrid who gently cradled the infant, turning to Tilda.

She smiled as she spoke. "I'd like you to meet your nephew Tilda; mine and Fili's first son; Bral."

Tilda smiled as she came closer and saw the baby boy; he was sleeping currently, but she could see he was smaller than average, perhaps a by-product of being half-dwarf; he also had a small tuft of hair on his head, the exact same shade as Sigrid's.

"He's so cute." Tilda said happily.

"Thank you; he has Fili's eyes too." Sigrid replied smiling; before suddenly turning serious. "Tilda, I want you to tell me the truth…and don't just say everything is fine, I'm not blind."

Tilda inhaled sharply, but before she could react, Sigrid gently reached out and pushed back the sleeve of her dress, revealing bruises on her arm. They had come from the last time Alrek had raped her, he had pinned her arms above her head while taking her.

Sigrid looked at her sharply. "Did Alrek do this?"

"I…" Tilda choked out before finally bowing her head. "Yes."

Sigrid shook her head. "You can't live with someone who treats you this way."

Tilda choked back tears as she replied. "I…I know, but I…I can't just…"

"You must do something, we'll help you, I know it." Sigrid said kindly.

' _Sigrid's right, but I…I'm scared.'_ Tilda thought before she shook her head. "Please; don't say anything I just…"

Sigrid sighed but nodded; knowing that Tilda had to take the first step herself. She could only pray her sister would do so, before it was too late.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Hobbit: All in the Family**

Chapter 10 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Actually, Tilda is the only one who can truly end her nightmare, she must make the first move. Well, just wait and see what happens in this chapter.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, and yeah, it's sweet :)  
Sofasoap: Yeah, well, rest easy, Tilda's troubles are soon to be over; right here in this chapter.  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR. Tolkien.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Tilda sat quietly, her head bowed as she considered everything that had happened. She continued to suffer her husband's displeasure, had done so for practically a year now. Yet time hadn't improved things; Alrek still beat and raped her; yet still, to his rage, she had not conceived a child. This was made even worse by the fact that not only had Sigrid given Fili a son, Tiana was pregnant now too, in fact, she would be due to give birth any day now.

Making things worse was her husband's betrayal; his breaking of his agreement as part of their marriage. The marriage alliance had been made to help ensure that Dale would be safe from attacks from the east, particularly the lands of Rhun. Yet when a large army of soldiers from Rhun invaded, Alrek kept his army at home and did not even attempt to stop them. The army of Rhun was only beaten back from Dale by the timely aid of Erebor and Mirkwood.

This was a sore point with Alrek; who had taken out his anger on Tilda.

' _Despite the fact_ he _was the one who refused to move his armies; he acts as if he's been slighted by my father sending for Dwarves and Elves to help.'_ She thought sadly.

Shaking her head she straightened up; wondering what was going on. Something had happened to interrupt their dinner after all.

She grimaced as she saw Torrad was standing before Alrek and her, as they sat at the high table. She could see her husband seemed to have singled him out for something. Whatever it was, she feared it wasn't good; she was especially fearful for Torrad whom, she was now completely certain, she loved dearly.

"Torrad." Alrek growled, his voice menacing despite being slurred by drink.

Torrad stood straight, waiting. "Yes my Lord?"

He couldn't understand why his lord had called him up to stand here, in front of the gathered nobles, before him and Tilda. He had a sneaking suspicion however, that something very wrong was going on.

Then Alrek spoke, confirming what Torrad had thought. "What have you been doing with my wife?"

' _Besides loving her and wanting to save her from a cruel beast like you?'_ He thought bitterly, but kept his face and tone neutral as he replied. "I have done nothing, my Lord."

Alrek merely growled. "Liar."

Torrad shook his head. "My Lord, I swear I have never…"

Alrek's response to this was to throw his wine in Torrad's face, in the midst of gasps from those assembled. Tilda ruefully noted they weren't gasping at Alrek's behaviour, but Torrad, a mere steward, having the audacity to stand up to him. Torrad merely glared, wiping his face clean.

"So, that's how you say you don't believe me." He snarled.

There were more gasps at this; but Torrad couldn't care less, he'd had enough.

Alrek glared at his steward, angered by the man's defiance of him, his rightful master. He sat back in his seat, placing his hands, palm down, on the table.

"You should know your place." He warned the defiant young man.

Torrad looked from Alrek to Tilda, who was looking pale, eyes wide, concerned. He then looked at Alrek again and shook his head.

"Do you beat up your wife as badly as you treat us servants?" He asked darkly.

Everything seemed to freeze at that.

Alrek spluttered before choking out. "What did you say, how dare you?!"

Torrad narrowed his eyes. "I dare, you abuse your wife every night, beat her, rape her. Just as you have raped the maids, assaulted us all!"

"I will not be spoken to like this; you will know your place!" Alrek bellowed in reply; to the murmured assent of the gathered nobles, who were all glaring at Torrad.

Torrad however was determined. "I will stand up for those you have hurt, all of them, my lady included."

Tilda sat listening to this; a feeling of anger growing inside as the man she loved was forced to face down the beast that had ruined her so badly.

' _This is…'_ She thought to herself. _'I can't take this anymore; I've decided now, enough is enough.'_

Alrek looked vicious as he spoke again. "So be it, you betray me, you have tried to steal my wife, I will…!"

But he never finished for at that moment, Tilda seized the dinner knife next to her plate and stabbed it viciously through Alrek's right hand, pinning it to the table. He screamed in agony, shock immediately coursing through him as it was apparent to all; it was his own wife who had done it.

There were gasps, cries and sudden movement as all the nobles in the room began clamouring, many attempting to help Alrek free his hand.

"Torrad." Tilda said softly, catching his attention.

She gestured and began to leave; he immediately understood and followed her. The nobles ignored them, expecting the servants to stop them. However the servants were on Tilda's side with this and allowed her and Torrad to leave the hall. Using the time they had bought Tilda and Torrad headed for her and Alrek's chambers.

"Torrad." Tilda said quickly. "You must come with me."

He started at that. "What, why me?"

She shook her head. "Please, he'll kill you if you stay. I can't…I can't let that happen."

"As you wish my Lady." He said at last.

It was they discovered just how much the servants were on Tilda's side, for at that moment, they reached the chambers, only to find Madeleine waiting for them.

"I've already packed your belongings my lady, Torrad's too; I knew you'd want him to go with you." She said. "Armod is waiting for you at the stables.

Armod was the groom and, rumoured to be, Madeleine's lover. They immediately hurried; relieved to see they still weren't being pursued. Finally they reached the stables where Armod had secured their belongings to two horses, which were all set to go. They immediately mounted them and Armod nodded.

"Good luck to you both."

They thanked him and soon they were riding away; Tilda letting out a low breath of relief as finally, she tasted it after so long, freedom. She knew where she was going too; Dale, home.

* * *

End of chapter, finally Tilda's taken action and escaped; hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Hobbit: All in the Family**

Chapter 11 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Sofasoap: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, she did, well, truthfully, nobody knows they actually helped the escape.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks; yeah, in a rather familiar fashion, wouldn't you say?  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR. Tolkien.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

In Dale things were tense for Prince Bain; Bard was doing his best to keep his son calm. Bain however didn't seem to notice this as he paced restlessly; occasionally flinched when the sounds of his wife's screams reached his ears. It was a charged moment, filled with wonder, concern and, in Bain's case, fear for his wife. She was currently giving birth to their child; many servants were rushing back and forth and aiding the midwife.

"Bain, easy." Bard said softly.

Bain shook his head. "But Da, it's been hours, what if Tiana…"

He stopped, tensing as Tiana screamed; Bain was certain her screams could probably be heard all around Dale.

He shuddered. _'What if it's too much for her; what if something's gone wrong.'_

He continued to fret; Bard watched him worried yet fully understanding his son's concerns.

' _I was the same, when he was born, when Sigrid was born and Tilda…He fears Tiana will die, like his mother.'_ Bard noted sadly. _'He also fears losing the baby; it was only pure luck that Tilda survived after all.'_

Still, Bard had faith; he just needed Bain to have some too.

"Bain; please, listen to me. I understand why you are worried; but things are much better here." Bard explained.

Bain shook his head. "What if she still dies Da; what if the baby dies; something must have gone wrong…I mean, it's been so long and…"

Bard gently tried to reassure his son. "It always takes some time Bain; remember; we have better living conditions than in Lake-Town. Yes, things can still go wrong, but there's less chance of that here."

Bain bit his lip; but nodded, hopeful.

They continued waiting as a servant approached them and announced that they were hopeful that it would be soon.

' _I know people want it to be a boy, to have another heir to the throne of Dale.'_ Bain thought to himself. _'But truthfully; I wouldn't mind which; the main thing is nobody will cause us trouble again. We have proven that she can have children, their main fears have been allayed.'_

Just then, the door to the room they were waiting in opened. They stood and were surprised to see it was Percy. They also noted that he seemed breathless and rather pale.

"Sire…" He gasped. "I-it's, your daughter…"

Bard started at that. "What?"

Percy fought to catch his breath before explaining. "It's your daughter, Tilda; she; she's here…She's with some man, they say they desperately need to talk to you."

Bard and Bain looked at each other before mutually deciding.

"Send them in, quickly." Bard said with Bain nodding in agreement.

Percy nodded and exited the room, before returning with Tilda and a young man, around Bain's age.

"Da." Tilda cried out, the instant she saw him.

Bard was shocked by her presence here, particularly since he couldn't see Alrek anywhere. He still was waiting for Alrek to respond to summons to Dale to answer for his failure to honour their alliance.

"Tilda, what are you doing here, I thought…?" Bard began before he saw Tilda's haunted expression.

He suddenly had a horrible feeling, that all was not as well as it seemed with Tilda's marriage. Were the fears he had, the fears Sigrid had expressed, genuine?

Tilda shifted awkwardly, now that she was here, home, she suddenly felt fearful again. Fearful of not being believed, of things going horribly wrong and her being trapped with Alrek again. However she was distracted from her fears by Tiana screaming, she realized right away what was going on.

' _Tiana's having her baby, oh, talk about bad timing.'_ She thought to herself. "I…I'm sorry Da, I needed to…um, this is clearly a bad time."

Tiana screamed again and they all winced. Bard then turned his gaze to the young man who bowed.

"Sire." He said at once.

Bard then remembered him, Alrek's steward. "Ah, Torrad wasn't it?"

Torrad nodded. "Yes Sire, I…I apologize for interrupted."

"Tiana is giving birth." Bain remarked; his worry building again. "It, I…"

Tilda bit her lip and hugged her brother. "I'm sorry about this."

Bard walked over and gently touched Tilda's shoulder. "Tilda, what is wrong?"

"I…I think we should wait." She said, shaking her head. "This is important and I don't want to…ruin things."

Bain however shook his head; noting that Tilda seemed very distressed and he wished to help her. Bard gently lifted his daughter's face up to look at him.  
"Tilda."

She inhaled shakily and said. "It…It's about my husband."

Bard and Bain shared a significant look; Bard thought to himself. _'We all wondered about it; Sigrid especially; is she right, could it be…?'_

"What happened?" He asked at last.

Tilda broke down in tears and showed the bruises on her arms to her family and finally told them everything.

What followed Tilda's tale, backed up by Torrad, was a stunned silence.

"Tilda; I…I'm so sorry." Bain said at last; quietly. "If we would've known…"

She shook her head quickly. "It's my fault; I hit it, I didn't say anything."

Bain immediately hugged his younger sister. She smiled, relieved that things were finally looking up; she could see that her family were on her side. She had hope that she'd be free at last. She took to joining them, along with Torrad, as they waited for Tiana.

"Tilda, are you sure…?" Bard began.

She shook her head; smiling, calm once more. "It's alright Da; my issues can wait. Let's focus on waiting for Tiana just now."

The others were finally convinced and they waited, relieved. Finally, about an hour later, they were entering the room; Bain in front. Tiana was sitting upright in bed, her face shining with sweat, looking wan but happy. She smiled widely as she saw them enter, managing to contain her surprise at Tilda and Torrad's presence.

"Tiana?" Bain said worriedly.

Tiana nodded. "It's alright…come, my love, meet your daughter."

Bain grinned, a daughter, they had a daughter, a child of their own. He approached and smiled when he saw the little girl, wrapped up warm, a small tuft of brown hair, just like his, was visible on top of her head. She opened her grey eyes, inherited from her mother, and stared at him, before her mouth twitched, briefly forming a smile, before she promptly fell asleep again. Bain laughed lightly and smiled; she was perfect, his and Tiana's daughter.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Hobbit: All in the Family**

Chapter 12 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **wazzup11: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Well, not quite, that would lead to war and that's the last thing Bard wants.  
Boris Yeltsin: Yeah :)  
Sofasoap: Yeah, it's good for both of them, yup, they do, now they can get around to freeing her from Alrek once and for all.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR. Tolkien.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Tilda let out a slow careful sigh as she sat on her bed. She was back home, back in Dale, it had finally sunk in, she was safe, she could feel herself relaxing. It had been a great release, revealing the truth to her family, even more so when they had embraced her; for her; that was when she truly knew that her suffering was over.

' _The problem is, officially, I'm still married to Alrek; but, I don't know what I can do.'_ She thought worriedly; before forcing her thoughts elsewhere. _'I still can't believe it though, Bain's a father, he and Tiana looked so happy.'_

She smiled at that; while the thought of bearing Alrek's child made her feel sick; the thought of having a child of her own didn't.

She pondered on that. _'If the father was someone kind, cared for me and the child, I'd love it. If it was someone, someone like Torrad.'_

She suddenly realized what she was thinking and blushed; she felt like she was getting a bit ahead of herself and tried to rein her thoughts in. It was then there was a knock at the door; she smiled, no more would that noise fill her with fear or uncertainty.

"Come in."

Her smiled widened as her father entered; his expression was soft, a faint smile, as he saw her.

Tilda bit her lip. _'He blames himself; Da blames himself for what happened to me. But he shouldn't, I'm the one who kept quiet while Alrek abused me; I should have spoken up.'_

Bard stepped closer to the bed and Tilda stood up.

There was an awkward silence before Bard spoke.

"Tilda…" He began.

She immediately embraced him however, crying. "Oh Da, I…I'm sorry, I should have said something."

He returned her embrace, smiling gently. "It's quite alright Tilda; you're not to blame…Nobody is, except Alrek. Trust, this won't stand I promise you that."

Tilda sniffled lightly before pulling back, wiping her tears.

"But Da, how, I'm still married to him, remember." She said; through choked sobs. "He'll come and take me back; he'll force me to go."

"No he won't, I won't allow it. Your marriage to him is over Tilda." Bard said immediately.

Tilda gasped, she couldn't believe it, things couldn't just be let go like that. There had to be just cause for annulment, which made her wonder, on what grounds was her father going to base his claim.

However Bard said nothing about that, instead, asking curiously. "What about this young man who came with you?"

Tilda smiled. "Torrad, Da. He was Alrek's steward but, he was kind to me, and, we…He helped me escape, stood up to Alrek for me."

"I see, is there anything else, I notice the way you act about him." Bard asked; with a raised eyebrow.

She smiled and told him everything, after which Bard smiled.

"I see, don't worry Tilda." He replied. "This nightmare will end for you, I promise."

She smiled warmly and thanked him.

* * *

It was some time later, Bard was seated on his throne, glaring. He was waiting for Alrek to arrive, having summoned him as soon as he got back from talking to Tilda. He was shocked that such a man had been able to deceive him, not only that, he clearly held such a low opinion of Bard and his family.

' _Tilda told me wanted Sigrid, to do to her what he has done to Tilda; my poor girls; one suffered greatly, the other doesn't even realize how close she came to suffering.'_ He thought to himself.

Shaking his head he composed himself and waited, as Alrek was then announced. He watched as the lord approached, glaring darkly, his right hand heavily bandaged.

Bard couldn't help but feel some satisfaction seeing that. _'Just like what both Tilda and Torrad told me…I hope it hurt like hell.'_

He knew such thoughts were petty, but this man had hurt and abused his daughter, ruined her, he felt that such thoughts were permissible at least.

"You have a lot to answer for Alrek." He said coldly, by way of greeting.

Immediately, Alrek flared up. "Me, what about that girl, my wife, she dared attack me, she forgot her place as my wife…!"

"You forgot your place; you defied your wedding vows." Bard countered sharply. "Tilda was to be your wife, not some toy that you could abuse and hurt when it pleased you!"

Alrek snarled. "I was treating her the way she should have been treated; she was to please me, give me children, she failed and…!"

Bard cut across him. "That is no excuse; I've heard plenty, from Tilda, from Torrad and several others."

Alrek stood glaring; realizing his treatment of Tilda had now been exposed.

Still he stood firm.

"I care not; you cannot stop me from claiming what is mine!" He said sharply. "That girl is my wife and she is coming home with me; as is my treacherous steward, he will face the appropriate punishment."

Bard however shook his head. "I'm afraid not; you neglected to fulfil your end of our alliance; that is a grave crime. For that and for your treatment of my daughter; you are found unfit to be her husband. Your infamy is known in all of Dale and our allies."

Alrek snarled at that; knowing he was also referring to the Dwarves and Elves.

"As of now, I officially declare your marriage to Tilda…annulled; you are no longer her husband and have no hold over her." Bard declared; his tone allowing for no argument. "You will take yourself from here and never return, if you wish to keep your life."

Alrek glared; fully ready to argue; but the look on Bard's face stopped him. Seeing Bard now, seated on his throne, his expression sharp and angry, Alrek could feel the power that came from this man. He could truly believe now that Bard was a Dragon-slayer. Not wanting to anger such a man, but refusing to lose face; he simply turned and left angrily, not once looking back.

Bard let out a slow breath once Alrek left, he then smiled, relieved; it was done. He knew that, whatever his complaints, Alrek truly had no cause to try and retaliate, if he did so, he would simply make a fool of himself and bring about his own demise if not careful. Smiling happily, Bard stood from his throne and left the throne room, determined to let Tilda know the good news.

* * *

Tilda meanwhile was in the royal nursery with Tiana. Tiana smiled as she watched Tilda cradle the baby girl in her arms.

Tilda smiled at her niece before looking up at Tiana. "She's beautiful."

"Thank you." Tiana replied; her face glowing with motherly pride. "Bain and I have decided to name her Freya."

Tilda smiled at that and nodded. "That's a great name."

Just there the door opened and both girls turned; smiling as Bard and Bain entered.

"You're a looking a lot better Tilda." Bain said with a smile as she approached him.

Grinning Tilda passed Freya to him as she replied. "I am; thank you."

Bain cradled his daughter gently, smiling at Tiana who returned the smile; standing to join Bain, gently stroking the small tuft of brown hair on Freya's head.

Bard then turned to Tilda. "You'll be pleased to know, it's over Tilda; your marriage to Alrek is annulled."

She smiled and hugged her father, relieved at last to be free of that terrible man.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Hobbit: All in the Family**

Chapter 13 of my Hobbit story, the last chapter, just a short epilogue to tie off a loose end, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **wazzup11: Thanks, glad you liked it.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yup, she is :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Glad you liked it.  
Sofasoap: Too true, my friend.  
Wolfgirl2013: Glad you enjoyed :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR. Tolkien.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Tilda smiled to herself, she was finally free. The scars of what she had suffered, both physical and mental, would remain for a long time. Despite this however, she was free and relished every moment of it.

What was more, she had just been informed by her father of his thoughts, regarding her revealed true feelings. To her relief, he actually was supportive, raising no objection and even encouraging her.

As she thought in this she smiled widely as she found herself approaching Torrad. He spotted her too and also smiled. Once they were close he bowed.

"My lady, I am glad to see you happy." He said.

She laughed lightly. "Hello Torrad; I…I just wanted to say thank you, I haven't done so properly."

Torrad looked confused by her words. "For what?"  
"For helping me like you did." She replied softly; before adding. "For…truly loving me."

Torrad grinned at that and bowed again. "You are most welcome, my Lady."

She shook her head. "Please, you can stop that, and…you can call me by name."

Knowing what she meant by this Torrad let out a soft sigh before nodding.

"Very well, Tilda." He replied gently.

Still smiling, the two of them leaned closer and soon their lips locked as they kissed; beginning their relationship officially.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
